big time friday the 13th
by The Monster of Fiction
Summary: the boys and some other teens, go on a trip to the famous "Camp Crystal Lake", booze, sex, rock'n'roll, what can go wrong? they don't know that Jason Voorhees lurks in the woods looking for his next kill, will they make it?...
1. Chapter 1 preview

The trees are green, the sun is almost setting, the water in the lake is being stirred by a passing boat. The birds are chirping. A large black escalade passes creating a storm of dirt under it's wheels. It pulls into a driveway of a large cabin. A group of young people enter the massive cabin.

" whoa this is awesome!" yells a boy.

" this is the cabin were staying in!" yelled an overly excited person.

A blonde girl in a dim lit room is removing her bra while straddling a guy.

" holly shit bro this is amazing!" two boys hi-five each other.

"Let's party bitches!" yelled someone.

Inside a large cabin there is music playing, a boy is swaying his hips to the music while holding a bottle in his hand.

Two boys are walking in the woods, there is some ruffling in some bushes, they both turn around to look.

" what was that?" asked one of the two.

It cuts to night time, the crickets are chirping, the moon is reflecting on the water.

**An old woman's voice.**

**" did you know a little boy drown here"...**

" you need to chill" says a boy.**  
**

A boy sighs " I know it's just I get wor-"

He's quickly cut off by another boy. " babe you worry too much"

**Woman's voice.**

**" he wasn't a very good swimmer"...**

Heavy breathing is heard, in the darkness you see two lights coming from lamps, the lights are moving at a rapid rate as more heavy breathing is heard.

A young man opens a door, it creaks as it's slowly opened, there is another boy behind him grabbing onto his arm.

A room is seen, there is moss growing on the wooden walls, the lamp shines over the bed and around the room.

**Old woman's voice.**

**"The counselors weren't paying attention"...**

Two boys are running in the dark woods, the lights from their lamps going in every direction, breathing heavily as they hold each others hands.

Old broken down cabins are illuminated by the moon.

In a dim lit cabin there is a girl rocking back and fourth on top of a guy, behind her is a window, there is a figure watching them. More heavy breathing is heard.

"stop- stop" says the girl. Panting and sweating, she looks around the room.

"what-was wrong?" he asks panting and sweating. Looking up at her in confusion.

" I heard something" she says slowly. there is a creaking noise and footsteps...

She looks back down at the guy... all of a sudden a dirty large hand grabs her hair from the back of the head.

She screams loud. As the large man lifts her up. The guy on the floor is seen cowering on the ground as he yells for help.

" gu-guys in the woods we saw" says a trembling small boy.

Everyone looks at him confused.

**Old woman's voice.**

**"He should of been watched every minute"...**

A cop car is seen pulling into the driveway.

A loud thunder is heard as it starts raining.

" we have to get out of here!" yells a panicked girl.

" shhh-shhh baby, baby it's ok I won't let him get you" pleads a young man as he's holding another boys face in his hands. The young boy is rocking back and fourth as tears stream down his eyes.

A young man is seen running in the woods, he's screaming for help as a larger man is chasing him in the night.

A floor is heard creaking as someone walks into a dark room. A boy covers another boy's mouth with his hand. As the footsteps get closer to them.

"AHHHH!" a brunette girl screams loudly as she fall's to the ground, and begins crawling away.

**Old woman's voice.**

**"You see he was my son"...**

" SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" yells some one as they are being dragged by the leg into a shed.

A boy is standing in the rain holding an axe. He calls out a name. he looks enraged.

**Old woman's voice.**

**"His name was Jason and today is his birthday"...**

The water ruffles as a boy steps under a dock, it's dark outside the only noise is the crickets and the creaking dock as someone steps onto it. The boy looks up through the cracks he could see the large man holding the weapon. He looks from side to side he's holding the axe, his arms are trembling. It's silent for a few seconds. He moves around the water ruffles. All of a sudden the machete stabs right through the dock. He screams and goes under water.

It's raining hard someone swings an axe. In the rain. The lights are moving in the dark woods, panting, heavy breathing, spine chilling screams. A boy runs across a sigh that reads " Camp Crystal Lake" doors are creaking, more screams. Heavy breathing…."I gotta get new friends" says a boy... **Che che che ah ah ah!**


	2. Chapter 2 road trip, cabin, and a boat

"Whooo! Road trip", yelled a beyond excited Carlos.

" Carlos calm down it's just a camping trip" chuckled Logan at Carlos's excitement.

" a-a camping trip!" gasped Carlos at Logan's statement.

" Logie this is anything but a camping trip" he said are quoting " camping trip"

" this is a weekend away from work, partying it up in huge cabin in the woods!" he yelled.

" you know Logan Carlos is right, this is going to be a killer weekend, no work, parting all night, booze, and tons of bedroom fun with my baby daddy!" he smirked wiggling his eyebrows at Kendall.

Kendall who was sitting at the orange couch smirked at James and pulled him onto his lap.

" ya Logan brighten up, I'm sure Carlos can think of ways to…release you're stress"

He said as he and James began a full blown make out session on the couch.

Logan rolled his eyes at his sexually active friends, he swears those two can never keep their hands off each other, and it was going to be even worse now that they were going away the whole weekend. But hey who could blame them James being the Adonis he is and Kendall being the hunk he is, they always had an easy attraction, they always found ways to touch each other, whether it be a simple hug, or a full on fuck fest.

Logan was brought out of his thoughts by a hard smack to his ass,

" Carlos!" he yelped.

Carlos wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

" baby relax this just a little weekend with harmless fun" he said gently kissing the side of Logan's head.

Logan sighed. " I know it's just I get wor-"

Carlos quickly cut him off. " babe you worry too much, now come on lets go pack" he let go of Logan. Logan quickly turned around and pouted.

" what?" asked Carlos smiling at his boyfriends cuteness.

" can I have a kiss?" asked Logan quietly. Carlos chuckled and placed his lips on Logan's.

Their lips moved together slowly, but then Carlos stuck his tongue in Logan's mouth. Logan quickly pulled away before things get heated, unlike others they can actually control themselves, Carlos pouted.

" there's plenty of time to that over there now come on lets go pack" Carlos pouted even more and crossed his arms. Logan chuckled and moved in closer to Carlos, he brought his lips close to his ear and whispered.

" don't worry there will be more than just kissing" he whispered seductively and pulled away smirking at a blushing Carlos.

" now let's go pack" Carlos could only nod because of how turned on he was.

" ok enough you two, you can do that later, we have to pack" Logan said as he pulled James of off Kendall, who had half of his shirt over his shoulder exposing his right peck and big muscles. James quickly let himself free out of Logan's grasp and combed his disheveled hair.

Kendall who was still panting hard, lips swollen, and lustful eyes quickly fixed his shirt and fallowed James into their bedroom.

Time skip 2 hours later.

" ugh where are they?" asked an annoyed James.

" here they come" said Logan.

Camille and Jo were running up to them bags in their hand while dragging their boyfriends.

" sorry were late but Jett and I just got here from shooting" she said as they threw their bags in the back of the black escalade.

" and Dak was just waiting till I got home from my audition" said Camille.

" ok! Enough chitter chatter, let's go!" yelled Carlos as he jumped in the back of the car with all the bags, he patted his lap and called his boyfriend. Since they were the smallest they had to ride in the back with all the bags, Logan groaned and climbed in.

After everyone was in James yelled " let's party bitches!" Logan rolled his eyes and groaned

" I gotta get new friends" as he closed the back of the car. And off they went….. Time skip an hour.

Logan adjusted his uncomfortable position in Carlos's lap. The Latino moaned softly, making Logan freeze.

" uh Carlos what's wro- oh my gosh you're hard!" he hissed. He turned his head slightly to look at Carlos who's face was flushed eyes blown and biting his lip.

" yehes" he breathed. He gave Logan a pleading look.

" what the hell am I supposed to do Carlos were in the fucking trunk!" he hissed louder. The car went over a speed bump making Logan ground harder on the Latino's erection, he moaned a little louder this time.

" pp-lease Logie I-I need to get rid of it" he said quietly.

Logan sighed. " well there isn't much I can do so you're going to have to wait" he stated.

" baby please I need it so bad" he kept pleading and pouted giving Logan the famous puppy dog eyes.

Logan sighed again and smirked. He ground his ass harder on to his horny boyfriends dick. Carlos bit his lip and threw his head back. Logan leaned back just enough to whisper in his ear.

" so what do you want baby?" he asked blowing at his ear.

" blow me" he blurted out, causing Logan to blush, he adjusted himself and looked around, he moved a couple of bags, he looked back to see that the girls were chatting it up while they're boyfriends slept. He grabbed a small blanket and threw it on his back, he undid Carlos's shorts and took out his bulging big rock hard cock, the length made his lips water.

Logan looked at Carlos and saw the need in his eyes. He threw the blanket over his head and laid on his stomach facing Carlo's dick. He began stroking him slowly, causing the Latino to groan and buck his hips.

He brought his lips to the head placing a kiss on it and then darting out his tongue. He licked over the slit slowly, he heard his boyfriend's shallow breath's and quickly took the whole length into his mouth. Carlos bit his lip hard emitting a moan. He looked down and saw Logan's covered head bobbing up and down between his legs. He put one his hands under the blanket through Logan's soft hair holding his head as it worked on his cock.

He bit down on his lip as he bucked into Logan's warm mouth. Logan took the whole length into his mouth moaning at the taste of his man. He loved tasting the Latino it made his taste buds burst. He swirled his tongue around the head sucking harshly. He heard a low " Fuck" from his boyfriend.

Carlos removed the blanket form Logan's head. Logan looked up at Carlos with innocent eyes almost enough to make him loose it. Logan began bobbing up and down again Carlos slowly fucking his mouth. Logan held his hips down so he wouldn't gag. Seeing Logan's head going up and down like that made him super close to coming, plus the possibility of getting caught just intensified the pleasure.

He was so close so fucking close he could taste it, the car passed over another speed bump making Carlos buck up into Logan and he Came. Yelling out " fuck!" really loud Logan squirmed and swallowed all the cum down.

When he heard Carlos scream he quickly pulled off zipped Carlos up and took his place back on his lap, he threw the blanket on top of him and his boyfriend. And he quickly screamed out. " ahhh!"

Jo and Camille and Dak and Jett turned to look back they yelled what happened.

Logan looked up and quickly said " sorry I was sleeping and when Carlos yelled it made me scream!" he exclaimed.

" then why did Carlos scream?" asked Dak. Carlos who was still panting and had his face flushed looked up nervously.

" uh-uh I had a nightmare! Ya I had a nightmare, and when we passed the speed bump it made me scream"

They eyed him suspiciously. " o-ok sure whatever you say man, Ken said we should get there in a few minutes" said Dak. They turned back to face the front of the car.

Carlos looked at Logan who was smiling at him. He pulled Logan into a tight hug and kissed him. "thank you babe" he murmured against his lips. Time skip a few minutes later!

"Whoa this is awesome!" yelled Carlos as he tripped over the bags and landed on the ground. Logan rolled his eyes and got off to help Carlos.

" this is the cabin were staying in!" yelled an overly excited James.

"yup now let's go in" said Kendall as he Grabbed James's hand.

Inside the cabin.

" holy shit bro this is amazing" said Jett hi-fiving Dak.

The cabin was large from the outside but it was humongous on the inside.

It was a two story house, a large fireplace, Logan found his new reading spot, oh wait Carlos banned all things educational from coming on this voyage, but Logan being the little devil he is made sure one of his books to make a cameo.

There was a large couch, the floors wooden, large beams held the house up, the kitchen was beyond what they imagined, marbled counters, a two door silver fridge, there was a big display of alcohol, in which Kendall called early to make sure the drinks were there.

There was a huge flat screen hanging proudly over the fire place. The back lead into the woods, a big hot tub on the deck of the house. Oh yea they were defiantly going to have to drain the water afterwards….nasty. In the distance you could see a dock a huge boat and a lake, score. There was a little shed in the back, upstairs there were four large bed rooms only one bed. They each picked out there bedrooms, and after James and Kendall broke there's in they headed downs stairs to join the rest of the group.

Kendall threw himself on the couch quickly switching on the TV. He was in the mood for a sandwich, but was to lazy to get it himself. He looked over to where James was watching his reflection.

"James can you make me a sandwich babe?" he asked. The taller boy turned around and laughed.

" What do I look like you're wife?" he asked chuckling.

Kendall smirked and said. "Well you're not going to be my wife if you don't quit looking at you're self and make me a damn sandwich!" he yelled. James glared.

"You want to say that again Kendall?" he said putting a hand on his hip.

Kendall gulped, you don't want to make James mad you wouldn't like him when he's mad.

" Uh…I love you" he said sheepishly. And then proceeded to pout.

James sighed and went to the kitchen. Kendall fist pumped, and thought to himself, " I got my man making me a sandwich".

Camille and Dak who were getting friendly on the recliner didn't even hear Jo calling out to them.

" Camille, Dak!" she yelled out. They both turned and said " what!".

" Jett, and I are going exploring you wanna come?" she asked.

" nah you guys go ahead we are kinda hungry" said Dak. They waved and headed out the back sliding doors.

Kendall who was sprawled out on the couch felt something hit his chest. He looked down and saw his sandwich he requested. He looked up at James who was glaring.

" there you go hubby, anything else?, you're slippers?, you're pipe?, a beer?, a lap dace?" he asked putting his hand on his hip.

" just a beer, and you're fine ass on my lap, and I'm set baby" he said smirking. James turned around to walk away but stopped when he heard his nagging boyfriend."…..I'm serious about that beer"

Time skip 2 hours later.

" Hey Logan, what's up?" asked Carlos sliding his arms across his waist. He turns his head slightly

"oh nothing, just thinking" he shrugs, Carlos pulls him closer, "hey let's go for a hike!" he says, Logan beams.

Time skip,

Jo and Jett made they're way to the lake planning on taking out the boat, Jo had a bag towels and a bottle of alcohol, they got to the lake, Jett got in the boat first helping Jo up, he started the engine.

" let's do this babe!" he yelled out as they drove off, Jo was giggling, she was dancing, Jett turned to look at her, she smirked and flashed him, he mouthed at her "nice" she brought the bottle to her lips took a drink and handed it to Jett.


	3. Chapter 3 woods hot tub, bedroom

The boat zooms fast in the lake, the water stirring, as Jo and Jett take the boat out for a little joy ride, but little did they know they were being watched by Jason, who was waiting for them to get on dry land to make his kill.

Jason was hiding behind some trees observing the blond couple on the boat, he breathed through the holes of his mask, after a few more minutes of observing, the giant killer made his way back.

**Back in the cabin.**

Dak and Kendall were chatting on the couch, and James and Camille were relaxing in the hot tub.

" so James, how are things with you and Kendall?" she asked staring out into the view of the lake as the boat was zooming in the water.

" Kendall and I are great, thanks for asking, how about you?" he asked rubbing water on his chest.

Camille sighed and adjusted her back in the water.

"Were great, even though we hardly spend time together" James looked over at her. " oh, sorry" he said turning back to the view of the lake.

" it's ok, even though we don't spend much time together, he makes up for it on the bed" she said giggling.

James turned and looked at her and giggled as well. " I bet he does" he said.

They fell into a comfortable silence, until they were interrupted by the sliding doors.

They both turned their heads to look, as their boyfriends walked towards them.

" hey" said Kendall. James smiled at the blond.

James turned over to look at Dak who was looking at Camille, with lustful eyes while biting his lip.

James slowly stood up, he threw his legs over the tub. " well we will leave you two alone"

" wait you do-" she began but turned to look at Dak, who was shifting his legs.

James chuckled, Dak looked up at him and winked, Kendall grabbed Jame's hand and led him into the cabin.

They turned to look back to see Dak taking his shirt off and joining his girlfriend In the tub.

Kendall made his way to the fridge and James quickly went upstairs to change.

James peeled his wet shorts off, pulled on a fresh pair of underwear, fallowed by a pair of gray faded skinny jeans.

He looked over to the bed and saw Kendall's favorite Minnesota wild jersey, he smirked walked over to the bed and slipped it on, it was slightly big on him, but oh well.

He checked his hair in the mirror, walked out the room and down the stairs, he walked into the kitchen to see Kendall pouring himself a cup of tequila.

Kendall turned to see his boyfriend standing there looking utterly fuckable, in his jersey.

Those jeans hugged his thighs and legs so right, he loved seeing those legs on his shoulders as he pounded into James.

He shifted in his position behind the counter, his bulge pressing uncomfortably against his jeans.

James grinned and made his way next to Kendall, he took the cup out of the blond's hand and drank it down.

He got closer to Kendall until his chest was touching his, he leaned over to grab the tequila bottle his eyes never leaving the blonde's.

He breathed on Kendall's cheek, the blond's breath hitching as he watched James pour himself a drink…

A few flirty looks and drinks later.

They were both making out against the counter, Jame's hands tugging at the blond's hair.

Kendall's hands firmly placed on the brunette's ass, as they rubbed into each other.

Their tongues fought for dominance which Kendall won, he explored Jame's mouth, the taste of alcohol and mint, made his taste buds burst.

They pulled away for air, their foreheads touching as they panted, James grinned and reached behind the blond, for the bottle of Jack Daniel's.

He grabbed the hem of Kendall's shirt and dragged him into the living room. He walked to the stereo. He turned a few songs landing on stigmata martyr by Bauhaus.

He began swaying his hips to the beat, while holding the bottle in his hand, Kendall watched as his sex kitten's hips rolled to the music.

James would throw Kendall flirtatious looks, as he would take a sip of the bottle.

He put his right hand on his thigh and lowered himself to the ground, bending his legs, he swayed his hips all the way up, his arms going to the air.

Kendall watched in adoration, the sight was breath taking, he thanked god for blessing him whit his Adonis.

James turned to give Kendall a seductive look, he curled his finger at the blond, James chuckled at Kendall's eagerness.

Kendall got to where the brunette was, James brought the bottle to Kendall's mouth, the blond licked the rim of the bottle, his eyes never leaving Jame's.

He took a drink, some of the liquid dripped at the corner of his mouth. The brunette wasted no time in darting his tongue out, he licked the drop all the way up, he leaned back to look at Kendall's blown dark eyes.

He leaned in and gave the blond's closed lips, a seductive lick, Kendall's tongue darted out, he licked at Jame's tongue, their tongues rolled around each other, their lips never touching.

James pulled away, the blond groaned, James turned around and grounded into Kendall's covered erection.

Kendall brought his hands up resting them on Jame's broad shoulders, he gently pushed at Jame's shoulders, bending him over, as he ground his crotch into Jame's ass.

Kendall's head rolled back as the brunette ground his ass further onto his front.

" fuck" Kendall, groaned.

He pulled James back so his back was pressed against his chest.

He grabbed the brunettes hand and threw it around the back of his neck. Jame's fingers slid into the blond locks.

Kendall brought both his arms down, crossing the brunettes sides, James took a sip of the alcohol, he turned his head slightly.

Kendall leaned in and closed the gap, they made out back to front, as they grinded into each other.

Kendall eventually pulled away and lead James upstairs…..

**In the tub.**

Camille got off of Dak's lap, as she panted, Dak pulled his swim trunks on he was breathless.

" th-that was amazing" he said breathing fast.

" ya-ya, we'll probably have to drain the water" she said as she began to laugh.

He joined her laughing. …

**Somewhere in the woods.**

Carlos and Logan made their way through the woods, the smell, the feel, and fresh air, cleared Logan and the crazy Latino's minds,

Logan grabbed Carlos's arm, intertwining it with his own, the Latino looked at him and smiled. They each had a lamp in case they got to caught up in the nature, and had to walk back in the darkness.

Logan sighed. " this is nice, I needed the air". Carlos chuckled. " see told you nothing bad would happen"

Logan rolled his eyes." ya nothing bad tonight, tomorrow everyone will be hung over" Carlos chuckled again.

" everyone? Logie, you drinking tonight babe?" Logan scoffed, " no Car you know what I meant"

" ya I know, don't worry I won't drink if you don't want me too" Logan smiled at his boyfriends generosity.

" Carlos you don't have to do tha-" he was cut off by a twig snapping and the bushes ruffling.

They both looked to where the noise came from. " what was that?" asked Logan, a hint of fear in his voice.

"*snap*" another twig. Carlos looked at his boyfriend who was clutching onto his arm hard.

" I'll go check it out" he said. "don't" yelped Logan. Carlos unhooked his arm from Logan's.

He slowly crept, he brought the flash light up pretending to use it as a weapon, he said loudly.

" who is trying to scare my Logie!" he asked, he looked back at Logan who was staring at him with worried eyes.

He smiled and got closer to the tree, he put one arm on the tree, and turned his body slightly behind the tree.

His body was yanked fast behind the tree, Logan yelped, " Carlos!" he slowly made his way over the tree clutching the lamp in his shaking hand, " Carlos?" he asked quietly….

He approached the tree, just as he was about to fully turn… " BOO!" Carlos jumped behind him causing Logan to Jump and scream.

Carlos was all giggles, Logan turned to glare at him, his heart beating a mile a minute. He punched Carlos's arm.

" you scared me ass hole!" he crossed his arms and pouted, Carlos slowly stopped laughing seeing his Boyfriend didn't find the joke funny, he smiled and pulled Logan into his big arms.

" aww baby I'm sorry I couldn't resist" Logan despite his anger pulled back and kissed Carlos on the lips.

He pulled away, Carlos smiled. " anyone who tries to scare my little Logie has to go through me first"

Logan giggled and leaned in to kiss him again. " shall we continue this little adventure senor Logan?"

Carlos said with an accent, Logan giggled. " we shall senor Carlos!" Carlos grabbed his hand and began exploring further into the woods.

They came upon a hill with a rock on top, Carlos jumped down first and extended his arms out to Logan.

Logan smiled and jumped into his boyfriend arms, Carlos laughed and spun a giggling Logan around giving him a peck on the lips.

He put him back to the ground, but never letting him out of his embrace, he stared into Logan's big brown eyes. And smiled.

" I love you Logan" he said gently leaning in to kiss Logan, Logan melted into the kiss, he pulled away he rested his forehead against Carlos's helmet covered one.

" and I love-bleep blap bloop" he said as he released him self of Carlos's hug and began running away.

Carlos was shocked for a few seconds, but snapped out of it when he heard his boyfriend taunting " you can't catch me short stuff!"

Carlos laughed and ran after Logan, after a few seconds of playing tag in the woods, Carlos reached his laughing boyfriend who was trying to catch his breath.

He grabbed him by the back and spun him kissing him on the lips. " I love you too Carlos" said Logan…..

**In the bed room**.

James thrust down hard, on Kendall's dick.

" fuck!" yelled Kendall, as he thrust up into James's warmth.

James placed his hands on Kendall's smooth chest, as he thrust down harder.

" oh- sh-shit" said James breathless.

" so fuckin ti-tight" said Kendall, gripping onto Jame's hips hard.

All you can hear was skin slapping together, Kendall released Jame's hips, and brought his arms behind his head, just enjoying as James fucked himself on the blonde's thick cock.

James brought his hands down. He traced Kendall's arms, fallowed by his Pecs.

" ngh, Ke-Kendall, I-I'm gonna cum" he said.

Kendall placed his hands back on his hips, he grunted and thrust up hard.

They moaned simultaneously as, their orgasm's reached.

James squirted his white warm liquid onto the blond's chest, as Kendall filled him up to the brim.

They both rid each others orgasm, then James pulled off and fell to the blond's side.

" f-fuck that was hot" said a panting Kendall.

James smiled at him and laid his head on the other boy's chest. Kendall smiled and pulled James closer, burying his nose in the brunette hair. They drifted off into dreamland….ehm Freddy's not allowed here, this is Jason's territory...


	4. Chapter 4 first kill, cabin , exploring

The sun was setting and the drunken couple make their way back to land. They're giggling, Jett has his arm over Jo's waist, Jo is holding a bag in one hand a bottle in the other.

" he-hey how bout that one over there?" asks a tipsy Jo. And point's to a little cabin hidden in the trees.

Jett just grins and picks her up bridal style, she laughs at the sudden pick up, he run's to the empty cabin, it's kind of dark, he put's her down, she opens the bag, takes out two small candles, and some matches.

She lights the candles, and places them on each corner. The room is barely lit but it's good enough, she turns over to Jett and he grins, he lays the towels on the dirty ground and lays down, he grins up at Jo.

She bends down and grabs a condom and the bottle, she takes a drink and straddles Jett. He grips her hips as she slowly takes her bikini top off. She grabs the bottle and takes another drink, some of the liquid falling at the corners of her mouth.

The alcohol slowly slides against her tanned skin, leaving a glistening trail. Jett brings his thumb up and wipes the Liquid bringing his thumb to his mouth, he smirks up at Jo.

Both his hands slide up towards her breasts, he grips them both moving his hands in a circular notion, Jo throws her head back, she takes Jett's swim trunks off, she stands up and pulls her under wear down slowly,

Jett brings his hand to his throbbing erection. He grabs the condom with his other, he peels it open and places it at his tip, slowly sliding it down, Jo grins and resumes to straddle him again.

She grabs his cock and begins stroking him, she leans down and meets him in a sloppy kiss. He moans into her mouth, his tongue slides in between her plump lips, he explores the warmth of her mouth, she tastes like liquor, he moans as he tastes her.

She pulls back and places the tip to her opening, she slowly slides down his throbbing length, he grunts at how tight she is, she slowly begins rocking back and fourth, she gasps and bites her lip.

She slides up until his tip is at her entrance, and then she thrusts down, they moan simultaneously, she begins to bounce on his cock, he grips her hips tightly he thrust up as she thrusts down.

" fuck" he groans, she throws her head back her hand lays on his chest as her other one runs through her hair. His hands come up to cup her tits his thrusts become faster.

" harder" she moans. He picks up his pace absolutely pounding into her. " you have nice tits" he groans.

They're both sweating heavy breathing, they don't know that they're being watched, Jason watches from outside, he stares into the dim lit room as the couple engage in sex.

The only sounds heard are the sound of skin slapping together and the moans that escape their mouths.

Jo suddenly stops, Jett groans he was already close, he looks up at her panting, he furrows his eyebrows

"stop- stop" she says . Panting and sweating, she looks around the room.

"what-was wrong?" he asks panting and sweating. Looking up at her in confusion.

" I heard something" she says slowly.

" whatever it was probably some fucking bunny" she looks at him and smiles. She begins to rock again.

He thrusts up into her, they begin getting loud again. She stops again and Jett groans. " it's nothing" he says.

She hears something else, " Jett no wait I think someone's out side" she looks around.

Jett groans and covers his face with his hands. " what it's probably the guys fucking around"

She sighs. And looks at him. " what?" he asks, she glares and rolls her eyes.

"well?" she asks. " well what?" he says. " go check it out ass hole, tell them to beat it" she says.

He sighs, " I'm not going out there with a boner" she crosses her arms.

" well you're not getting in here until you do" she rolls her eyes.

She's about to get up when they hear a creak. They look around, and Jett yells. " if you guys are in here you're dead"..….no reply…Another creak.

Jo looks back down at Jett…all of a sudden a dirty large hand grabs her hair from the back of the head.

She screams loud. He lifts her off of Jett, she brings her hands up, she screams for Jett, Jason pulls her back.

Jett is scrambling on the ground he quickly puts on his shorts. He jumps up ready to beat the guy.

Jason takes out his machete. " JETT, HELP!" she yells out extending her arm for Jett to take.

Jason impales Jo through the back as she's screaming, she grunts loud as the machete goes right through her back coming out her stomach.

Jett watches frozen as everything unfolds.

She lets out a spine chilling scream as the blood drips from the weapon and her stomach. Her arms dangle, the blood drips from the wound, she dies.

Jett reacts quickly and is gone in a flash. He runs out the room crosses the living area and runs out through the screen door.

Jason slides his machete out, the blood dripping off the sharp blade, he examines his work, cocking his head to the side,

he breaths heavily through the hole's in his mask, he let's go of Jo's hair, She falls face first to the ground, with a loud thump.

He walks out the room, his footsteps loud as he speed walks…..

..Jett is panting, sweating, running through the darkening woods, he looks back, he continues running,

getting tangled in the branches, he swats the leaves out of his face.

He stops his back leaning against a tall tree, his chest is heaving harshly, sweat falling from his chest and face.

He looks to his sides, he turns back he sees the large killer coming his way, he quickly turns back.

" shit oh shit" he says breathless, he looks forward and sees a shed he runs that direction, he runs into it.

There is a bunch of junk in it, he quickly finds a hiding spot, he crouches down behind a flipped over table. Surrounded by junk.

He looks around for anything he can use as protection. He grabs a metal rod. Clutching it tightly,

His breath hitches as Jason enters the shed, he stands there looking around, something falls over on the other side,

Jason walks in that direction, Jett is breathing hard, he slowly starts to get up, he's almost half way up.

Jason quickly turns around and sees his victim, Jett makes his move, he runs towards Jason and swings the rod hitting him in his hockey mask covered face.

Jason stumbles back a bit, Jett runs out but not fast enough, Jason is on the chase.

He swings the machete slicing the muscle of his right leg, he let's out a painful yell and falls to the ground.

He try's crawling away but Jason grabs his leg and begins dragging him into the shed. The cut on his leg opens more when Jason drags him. He yelps, the cut opening more.

" SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" He yells out as his stomach and chest are getting scraped by the ground.

"no please no!" he yells once Jason has him inside.

Jason flips him onto his back, he try's to crawl away again but Jason impales his stomach with the Machete.

He choke's on his blood, he coughs it out, it squirts through the corners of his mouth. Shooting towards his nose and face.

Jason pulls the weapon out and brings it back down again stabbing harder, Jett's eyes finally close, his last breath, he's dead.

He leaves the machete in his stomach watching as the blood streams from his stomach and mouth.

He pulls it out and drags his body further into the shed.

**Back in the cabin.**

Camille and Dak were currently sitting in the kitchen, giggling, eating, and drinking.

James and Kendall, made their way down stairs both had satisfied grins on their faces.

James was still wearing the Hockey jersey, and his jeans, and Kendall had a black tank, and a pair of, dark skinny jeans.

They made their way into the kitchen, to see Camille and Dak, giving them smug looks.

" hey where is everyone?" asked James, glancing outside.

" I dunnno, they're probably fucking somewhere," said Camille, they all broke into a fit of laughter.

They made their way to the living room, switching on the TV.

" hey look it's supposed to rain, today" said Kendall, hiccupping.

" oh yea, yo-you think, it will rain, and like fl-flood?" said James, scooting closer to the blonde.

Kendall looked up at his tipsy boyfriend, and began chuckling.

" I wonder where Logan and Carlos are?" says Camille.

" who knows, they're probably, reading, or some shit" says James giggling.

" babe you're silly" says Kendall, and begins kissing the brunette.

**Somewhere in the woods.**

They let go of each other, realizing it was getting darker, " hey maybe we should head ba-" he was cut off by Carlos.

" no look over there!" he said signaling to the abandoned cabins. They turned their flash lights on.

And walked towards the cabins, they passed a little bridge just above a mini creak, the walked closer,

They shined the light over the sign, " Camp Crystal Lake" said Carlos. He began walking but stopped when he felt Logan tug his arm.

He looked back at him, " Carlos maybe we should head back, it's get-"

" aww come on baby, I wanna go inside them!" whined the Latino.

" Carlos I don't know…it's getting dark, they'll wonder where we are" he stated.

" baby please?, besides they're probably already drunk, they won't care!" he exclaimed pouting.

" Carlos n-" he was cut off. " please? Just one, then we'll leave, I promise" he said pouting.

Logan sighed, Carlos smiled and held his hand out for Logan to take. They crossed the sign, into the old broken down cabins.

" which one should we go into?' he asked beaming.

" none now let's head ba-" said Logan trying to pull Carlos, but was cut off when he yelled "that one!"

He sighed again and fallowed his adventurous boyfriend. " why the big one?' he asked quietly.

" cause the bigger the better!" he said happily.

They reached the door, Carlos went up to it, he opened it but let it close when he saw Logan standing back his arms crossed.

Carlos sighed, and walked over to Logan. " what's wrong baby? He asked gently.

" I don't wanna go in there" he said shyly. " why?" asked the Latino.

" what if, what if there are h-hobos?" he said cutely and quietly.

Carlos giggled at his boyfriends adorable concern. He pulled him into his arms.

" Logie why would there be hobos in the woods?" he asked softly.

" be-because, they love the wilderness" he said slowly.

Carlos laughed. " no there isn't I promise" he pulled back and stared at Logan's big doe eyes, the eyes that made his knees go weak.

" but what if th-" he was cut off. " baby there's nothing, I won't let anything hurt you, and if something does pop up, I'll rip off my shirt and pummel them into the ground, then I'll sweep you off you're feet and protect you from the world".

Logan blushed at the image of a shirtless Carlos. He sighed and gave in " promise?" he asked slowly.

" I promise, now let's go! Carlos the explorer and Logie his cute monkey!"

" hey if anyone's the monkey it's you helmet head" he retorted.

" love you too babe" said the Latino, leading Logan in.


	5. Chapter 5 adventure, nightmare, run!

" love you too babe" they walked hand in hand past the screen dirty old door. They walk into the old cabin, the floors creak, they feel weak like they can give in by making a wrong step.

The living area is old, dark, dusty, there is old dirty picture frames hanging, on the moss covered walls, the couches are old and dirty ripping, everything looks vintage, it probably is considering the last time the camp was in use, what was it….the 80's,

They go past the living room into the kitchen, " ugh it reeks in here" says Logan.

" hey baby, you hungry?" asks Carlos chuckling. And points at the dead rat rotting on a old plate.

" eww, very funny Car" Logan observes his surroundings, he walks over to one of the walls, numerous old silver whistles hung on a hook, he grabs one wiping away the dirt with his thumb, he lets it fall back they dangle as he walks to where Carlos is.

He grabs the Latino's hand causing him to slightly jump " you scared me" he says.

Logan chuckles " Karma" he says. Carlos walks into a dark hallway, squeezing Logan's hand for reassurance.

They both have their lamps on, shining them on the walls as they walk forward.

They turn to their left Carlos opens the door slightly creaking. They walk further into the room, it's dark and dusty, their lamps moving in all directions, they see a bunch of old wooden bunk beds, lined up on each wall.

" should we have fun on one of them?" says Carlos chuckling, never turning back to look at Logan.

Logan scoffs, " you'd like that wouldn't you horny boy?".

" what? it's just a suggestion" he says.

" I don't think you know the possibility of catching something on these Jurassic beds"

Says Logan.

" something like an STD?, you're probably right those hobos just love to have orgy's in old cabins" he says laughing.

" hey don't joke about hobo's" he says scooting up closer to Carlos.

" kidding" the Latino chuckles.

They walk more into the rooms almost reaching the end, when suddenly Logan's foot crashes into the floor, causing him to yelp.

Carlos immediately turns back grabbing Logan and pulling him up. " baby you okay?" he asks worriedly, shining the light at Logan's right foot.

" ye-yeah, just ugh, these floors are weak" he says reaching down to grab his lamp from the hole his foot created.

He grabs it shining into the hole. " what's that?" asks Carlos reaching into the hole.

He pulls out a dirty old t-shirt, the dust falls off of it as it's picked up, they shine the light on it.

" it says camp counselor" says Logan slowly.

" yea why would that be under there?" asks the Latino observing it.

" Ca-Carlos is that b-blu-blood?" he asks.

" eww what the fuck" says Carlos dropping it back in the hole, he looks over at Logan who is looking around the room holding the lamp as his arm shakes.

Carlos pulls him to his side throwing his arm over the trembling boy's shoulder.

" baby, babe, come on let's get out of this room" he says. Logan looks up to him nodding his head fast.

They made their way out of the room and began walking down the hallway. Carlos stopped when he saw a dirty old white door with Christmas lights hanging over it, they were barely lit, there was light coming from the other side.

" what's in there?" asked Carlos, he reached for the door knob, but Logan pulled him back.

"wait! Don't" he yelped. Carlos grabbed his hand and opened the door, he looked back at Logan and walked in.

The door creaked, it was an old dirty bathroom, there were a few white melting candles, placed on the ground.

" I think someone's been in here" stated Carlos looking around the room.

" I wanna go, like now" said Logan tugging on Carlos's arm, but the stubborn Latino was reluctant.

He walked in deeper towards a white old dirty clawfoot tub. They looked in it, it was filled with dirty, murky, leaf filled water.

" gross, how old do you think that water is?" asked the curious Latino.

" I don't know like a million years, now let's go" said Logan tugging on his arm again.

" wait what's that?" asked Carlos, shining his light over a hole in the wall just a few inches above the tub.

There were old white melted together wax candles, some of them had been lit.

They were placed on a stand just below the hole in the wall. Carlos shined the light at the hole, there was something black in it.

" what's that?" asked Logan holding onto Carlos.

" I dunno it looks like a doll" said Carlos slowly, bringing his hand into the hole.

" Carlos don't put you're hand in there, you don't know what that is!" hissed Logan.

Carlos put his hand into the hole, he stretched his fingers apart, and brought his hand down, he grabbed the hair, wait hair?, he pulled it up and out of the hole.

His arm bended as he brought the thing out, he slowly turned his hand, and he soon wish he hadn't.

It was a skull, and rotten dirty disgusting skull, with fucking hair!.

He dropped it instantly, it rolled out of his hand dropping into the nasty tub water.

They both yelled. Carlos turned to Logan who was beyond hysteric, they both jumped when the bathroom door slammed shut hard.

Logan clutched onto Carlos's arm they were both shaking, Carlos turned to look at the tub that had the water rocking back and fourth.

They heard footsteps, that's when Logan began to loose it he was backing up to the wall, Carlos had to get him the hell out of there.

He looked back and saw an old screen window, he quickly pulled Logan towards it, Logan who was still breathing hard just stared in shock as his boyfriend tore the screen off and broke the weak glass.

Carlos came back to Logan he started pushing him towards the window but they both stopped when they heard something fall.

" Logan, Logie climb out hurry!" he yelled panicked.

Logan threw his trembling legs over the window and jumped down, Carlos quickly fallowed.

Once they were on the ground Carlos grabbed Logan's hand, "*snap*" a twig snapped, that's when they went into panic mode.

Carlos pulled Logan as he began running. They felt like it was forever running back to the sign that lead them in to the cabins.

They both passed the little bridge never separating their hands. They ran into the dark woods, breathing heavily.

The lamps in their hands were moving rapidly in the dark woods, you could only see the two circles of light in the black trees.

More heavy breathing, their hearts were beating fast, Logan's chest rose erratically as he ran with all that his legs gave him.

They passed another cabin but stopped when they saw the dim lighting in it, they walked into it.

What they saw was not pretty, there on the ground of the cabin was a dead naked Jo blood pooling beneath her.

"OH GOD JO!" yelled Logan as tears began to fall.

Carlos instincts kicked in, he grabbed Logan's trembling arm and ran out off there.

They were getting hit by thin branches of the trees, their lamps moving fast, in every direction, there breathing came in and out heavily.

They passed in between two trees when Logan tripped, " shit!" yelled Carlos as he ran back to Logan.

He got Logan up. He shined his lamp down to the ground, he bent down and tugged on a piece of wire.

He tugged on it a few more times before he turned back to Logan who was shaking and shining his lamp all over the trees.

He grabbed his hand and they began running again, they ran a long way back, they passed the lake and dock, they ran up the dirt covered path, and passed the small shed behind the cabin.

They ran all the way up the concrete steps, it felt forever but they finally made it to the screen door.

They opened it and threw themselves in,


End file.
